Everything Can Die
by IamTerra
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to that part of Bakura that disappeared into the darkness after that battle with Marik? Well, you'll soon find out. Psychoshipping with a twist.


I hate you so much, Bakura. At least, I am sure this feeling inside of me is hatred, after all, you did take that fool, Malik's side instead of mine. How stupid do you have to be to choose to be on the loosing side? How retarded of you and that is why you are wondering around in the dark like the very insolent moron you are. A big, beautiful, buffoon trapped in this hell like a bee in a glass jar.

Tilting my head to one side, I watch you from above, watching your every movement as you fold up your legs and sit in the middle of nothing. "What are you doing?" I murmur to myself in a soft whisper. "Have you finally noticed how useless it is for you to even try to escape this nightmare you are now forever snared in?" Still you sit with your legs folded over the other. I could almost swear you are grinning but that can not possibly be correct but then again, I can not see your face from clear up here. Perhaps you sense me but that is also very unlikely since you do not have your item on you.

Tan fingers curl around the golden Ring, lifting it up into view just long enough for me to catch my own reflection. The faintest crack of a smile growing into a cocky grin as I let go of it. This waiting for him to make a move was growing old fast. Perhaps I should make myself more known and act out my hatred for this new enemy of mine whom I had no original quarrel with until he joined forces with Malik. Heck, I almost could have said I liked the guy before he decided to challenge me. A huge mistake on his part and my own. How could I possibly like anyone unless they were there for my amusement?

Dark mists ate away at my form until I can not feel anything but the soft tingle of frost licking at my skin as I slowly start to reassemble before the albino male. "Remember me?" Hazelnut brown eyes opened with a chilly frown to accompany their cold gaze. "I'll take that as a yes," I held back a chuckle but kept my grin. "You realize you should have joined my side instead of Malik's. I would have spared you for a price but you just had to fight me for the Millennium Rod, didn't you?"

He sat there in silence. Sure he had something to say! A wise crack remark, a witty comeback, a simple 'go fuck yourself' but not a single word passed through his pale lips. Now this seemed a bit off to me. All my victims had something to say and shit, Bakura had a lot to say during our duel so why was he so quiet now?

"You were not in it just for the Rod, were you?" A thought dawned on me. "You like him. You were just saying all those things about killing the body just to convince yourself you did not want him and were too distracted by him that you had to force yourself into disobeying him when you were loosing-"

"Shut up!" A familiar British accent snarled loudly. The other male now on his feet and taking great offense to my explanation to his poor gaming.

I could feel my grin widen when he had spoken those two words. I had hit a nerve and it felt good to piss this man off. "But Bakura," his name tingled briefly on my lips. "You could have won if you would have listened to him near the end rather then play things your way..." I purposely let my voice trail off with a cheery note to the last few words. With luck they would grind his gears and flare up his bruised ego, diminishing his judgment yet again.

"I said, shut up!" Clammy pale fingers grazed my flesh as one fist balled up around the front of my cape, moving my body one step closer to the other male's. His face level with my own though he had to look up just a hair higher to glare into my eyes. "I demand a rematch and then we will see who is the better wielder of the items!" As if on cue, his eyes dropped and landed on his old Millennium Ring that hung around its new owner's neck, my neck to be exact.

Tearing myself out of his grasp, I moved to the left to avoid his snatch and placed one hand over the dark item in a protective manner. "Not so fast, you can only have it back if you beat me in a new game." Sidestepping again, I narrowly avoided his other attempt of reclaiming his old artifact before he stood, crossing his arms over his chest.

"In case you have not noticed, we are both rather card-less so what kind of game are you suggesting?" His dark brown eyes slowly worked their way off the owner's old property and returned to meet my own gaze. Such heavenly hatred those deep crimson flaked chocolate eyes held behind them... "Well?"

Wanting to shake my wondering thoughts away, I forced myself to stand perfectly in place. "A game of dominance. If I win, you stay here and accept your eternal damnation. If you win, you can have your Millennium Ring back along with another shot at the Rod." The thief cocked his head a jar and wrinkled his nose in clear disbelief. "Alright then, I'll give you both if you win but only if you win. There are no ties."

This caused his eyes to gleamed mischievously though the rest of his face stayed mostly in place. Shortly after, his nose however started to smooth back out again letting me know he was interested. "A game of dominance?" A small though pointy canine tooth twinkled in the faint lighting that the Shadow Realm had to offer. "What sort of fucked up game did you have in mind?" Ra he was so close to hitting the nail on the head with that little question of his...

"It's simple really. Whoever shows their superiority over the other player wins. Anything goes, but, if you refuse to play, then you remain here and I will let the ghouls of this place devour you in whatever manner they choose to do so." Since Bakura was once a user of this dark realm once before, I knew he had a fairly good idea what all these monsters would do to him now that he was vulnerable though they have been keeping quite the distance since his arrival... Perhaps the monsters also might have known I was here watching over him.

Now it was rather difficult to determine what was going though the thief's mind. His face was placid apart from his lips that curved downward. Perhaps he was going to back out but that means he would be trapped here for the remainder of his pathetic existence till the creatures of this world were hungry. Seeing as it had been a while since I had last feed them, that should not be too long after I would leave.

"It seems I don't get much of a choice now do I?" Truth be told, he only had two options. To not play and die here or to play and try to win only to loose and then die should I not want to protect him after I had my fun. So yes, his options were extremely limited. I grinned to signal he was correct. "Then I guess I will have to..." His voice trailed off teasingly. Just say you accept! "...Decline."

My eyes felt like they had somehow shrunk into their sockets.** DECLINE?** He was just going to- That-That idiot! How could he possibly want to just stay here and die over having a shot at freedom AND two Millennium Items? Fuck, I knew Malik had been informed this idiot was a collector of them and that is why he kept promising the white haired male his Rod! Why was he being such a fool?

"My, my Marik. You seem confused. Did my answer really put you off?" Snarling, I narrowed my eyes on the other figure. "I don't need your help to get out of here." He was mocking me but he looked so damn confident that it seemed like he was telling the truth. "I will also get my item back my own way... With interest." A devilish smirk played across his mug that I was almost convinced I could hear him laughing though his teeth remained clenched together.

"Like hell that will ever happen." He was trapped here with no way out unless I myself freed him or another wielder of the ancient items did such a thing and even then, it would have to be done before the creatures of this realm could devour his miserable soul. "So... It seems I will just have to have my fun without your consent." Oh how I wish actions could have a taste for the way his eyebrows raised up with shock as I quickly snatched up his wrists was all too exquisite. Oh how he expression would have been so devilishly sweet, at least if it were wine I would love to get drunk off it.

The pale figure beneath me writhed managing to get one hand free with a rough tug. His lily white digits reaching up and latching on the golden hair that draped over my shoulders limply and yanked on it. "Get off me this instant!" Bakura demanded but I only hissed to his demand and got a firm grasp on the trapped wrist and moved my left hand to clutch the pale one that was pulling hard on my hair.

"I give you credit for getting this far but I've had enough of your pathetic struggling." A shrill whistle left my lips as I attempted to keep the resilient male from escaping my hold while wavering images started to form in the darkness. The sound of deep groaning entangled with devilish chuckling crept ever closer as I finally managed to get the offending hand out of my hair and pinned back with the other one above the thief's head. "It's time for your true punishment to begin."

Corking an eyebrow, the thin silver lines then dove downwards as black shadows wrapped around their master's wrists, taking my place so I could sit up on the thief's chest to admire my catch properly. The shivering black masses were just now taking shape to reveal their true form as ghouls from this realm. The one holding Bakura's wrists down was still mostly submerged in the strange purple flooring with it's hands and head being the only part visible. It's jaw was also hanging at a reversed forty-five degree angle, clearly broken but giving it that freak undead era to it.

"You seem to be at a loss for words," I muttered while shifting my weight farther back so my rear end was directly over his jean clad groin. "Allow me to help you find some." Another whistle slipped from my dark lips in a lower tune which caused the ghoul holding onto the thief's wrists to tighten his grip and sink his bony fingertips into the white wrists while the one to the right reached across him and grabbed at the stripped shirt, tearing it with one clean swipe of it's dark purple arms. The thief's sleeves were still left hanging around his arms with only a small portion of his upper half to his blue and white stripped shirt still remaining around his person. Glimmering straight white teeth gnashed together wanting to bite down into the exposed stomach though the ghoul knew now was not his time to feast.

"I thought you said you would leave and just let me rot!" True, I did say that but I also never said that I would not have my way first before taking my leave. His breath hitched as I leaned down close, managing to keep myself from laying on him, our noses touching ever so slightly. Did he really not comprehend that he was trapped in my world, one he no longer had any control over? Oh how delicious this entire situation was and it only got better as his narrowed eye suddenly widened. "No. No!"

Yes, yes! I wanted to scream back into his face but held back the tempting urge and gave into a different one entirely, one that sealed both our lips into a forced kiss. Almost instantly his mouth was closed and his muscles to his lips tightened to keep me from divulging my long tongue into his mouth so I took his helpful hint and started to trail short kisses across his cheek, down around that pale chin to the other side where there was a lovely patch of unmarked white flesh. A deep groan erupted into the air but I couldn't tell if it was my own or the thief's as I parted my dark lips and clamped down onto the soft fleshy patch of neck, sucking harshly at it to leave a mark so if he survived this everyone would know he was mine.

"Fucker! Get off!" Bakura hissed only for his entire body to tremble involuntarily beneath mine when I had moved my mouths location to farther up along his neck to just past his left ear. Something beneath me moved and then it hit me. His pants were tightening... but if that was the case then that meant- that meant he wanted me or at the very least his body did. I pressed my wet tongue against the spot I was still latched onto and he twisted himself more beneath me making a firm lump press up against my ass that was still hidden within his bluejeans.

The third fiend finally slipped out of her shadowy cover revealing the broken doll that she cradled on the nook of her right arm. I glimpsed toward her as the battered dolls eyes blinked one at a time in an awkward way before cackling. So it was Necrofear who had joined my two lower monsters to assist me. Quite strange since she always seemed to be a favorite of Bakura's and yet here she was on my side, looming over him with a tiny hint of a smug grin- Oh~ So that was why she was here...

Digging my teeth harder for some second into the squirming pale neck, I then unleashed my hold and sat back up to look at the pretty bald blue woman clad in bits of studded purple leather attire. "I'll make you a deal," I murmured to the female creature and she shifted her tiny green eyes towards me. The black around them making them all the more luminance for a living off-colored corpse. _I'll let you do what you want with him if you help me get into his pants._ I chuckled to myself as the thief closed his eyes not wanting to see what was going on as he struggled only to be jerked back into place by my other two dead helpers.

At that she placed the doll at her feet and it lifted itself up by its arms since it had no torso to aid itself and flopped down against the albino's shins, digging it's ball joint arms into the dark purple mists, acting like a staple so Bakura could not thrash his lower limbs around in a vain attempt to escape. Such a clever group I had been blessed with, today really was my day of victory.

"Alright." I pulled myself up off the thief that was pinned down in place and smirked at the only lady in sight. "I was not planning on this to happen but of life's greatest pleasures occur on accident." Must like my existence in general, such a delightful hellish blessing indeed. Necrofear did not say a word, she merely watched as I unhooked the chain to my cape and then hefted it off my shoulder to one side. Deep purples and rich blues swirled over my fallen garment soundlessly as I then took off the Ring and tossed it on top of that knowing none of the monsters here could touch it unless ordered to by someone holding an item already and since I was the only one with such a sacred thing on my person, I had nothing to fear.

Tilting my head to one side, I had managed to unbuckle my belt and was now drawing down the zipper after a small but quick pop of a button. My grin told the creatures holding down the thief's arms to release him for a moment. Seemed the thief had not noticed until I had dropped my cargo pants along with my drawers to let out my own hard on. The soft jingle of the clasp against the buckle must have been what brought him back to the reality of things.

Pale digits wrapped around the sturdy plastic arms that wrapped around his legs in a vain attempt at freedom which made my chuckle more in the back of my throat. Oh this was fun and let's make this world more interesting by warping it once more... I recollected my Millennium Rod and forced the eye symbol at the top to glow.

Everything shimmered like heat on a highway in the summer then suddenly stopped and Bakura was now laying on his stomach with the doll wrapped around his caffs rather then his shins. He was truly my puppet trapped in my marionette show. The two other creatures were back into play, clamping their bony hands down around the pale upper limb, grinding them down harshly against the solid nothingness he lay on and as a plus, his pants were removed along with the rest of his clothes, even his torn sleeves that had once hung loosely around his arms had vanished from sight. My how this world was really going about things in my favor. Perhaps I should feed them another sacrifice after I return to the other world, maybe Ishizu would have fun here.

"Now Bakura," I could feel the dark powers of the item weave itself into the mind of the older spirit. "I want you to scream and tell me to stop," the words slipped past my lips and felt delightfully cold. "I want you to struggle against me and fail but I'll let you be silent if your pride gets in the way and you can even go along with things by caving in and giving me what I want but whatever you do," I lowered my voice but raised my right hand, unsheathing the golden relic. "Don't disappoint me!"

Arching his back, Bakura screamed as the pain from the blade of my Millennium Rod washed over his senses. The two ghouls who had been restraining his arms where no longer needed so I forced them back into the shadows before letting go of the base of the Rod. Crimson clung to the side of my hand and even more of the precious liquid leaked out from the freshly bound wounds just below the tender wrists where the steal pierced through the muscles and held firmly between the sets of ulna and radius.

_Don't disappoint me._ I knew those were the words left drifting around in the pale male's mind as he instantly tried to pull back from the pain which only lead to more as the blade tore at the precious tendons in his arms which had me hungering for more. The ball joint monster however was frowning and glared at me but I smirked all the same. "Don't worry my dear, he'll be fine as long as he doesn't do something too stupid." Her expression remained so I brushed it off and turned back to my prey.

His body looked good with a hint of scarlet to it, highlighting his long thin arms that were still pinned above his head, long silver hair disheveled over his lily shoulders. I wanted to say something witting but no words came out. Instead I found myself removing that last bit of my clothing from my person, letting my black sleeveless shirt drop with a thud that seemed muted. He was beautiful, no doubts about it, but he was still a fool for joining my lighter half side so he needed to be punished for his mistake.

"If only you had been on my side of things." Ah, so I did have a voice after all. "This wouldn't have happened, well, not quite like this..." He might have been able to be convince to be an actual lover of mine rather then Malik's. Placing my hands onto his hips, I knelt down onto my knees and decided to delay a bit longer to admire the contrast between our skin tones. Such a yin and yang sort of thing but both of us were dark souls though if the crimes and sins had to be measured onto a scale, who could say which side would be more weighted.

"Don't you dare." His voice was low and harsh in a vain attempt to sound in control and calm. My tongue ran over my lips then back into it's moist cave before moving a hand up in front of my face which I spat into. "Marik!" Already he was calling my name but not quite how I wanted to hear it, oh well... I reached down and stoked myself, attempting to faintly lube my stiffening organ and smirked at the groan of horror escaping the former thief king's throat. This- this is what I have been craving and finally tonight I could be able to appease my appetite.

Within a few seconds I had placed the head of my cock to the other male's entrance and moved myself forward letting the puckered hole devour it bit by bit. The warm tightening walls pressing hard against my dick as my hips move closer till I had found a considerable amount inside the older man. "Don't tell me that after all those years you haven't been laid," I taunted. "Surely this can't be a first for us both." Oh there was the fine art of mind fucking that I used with my other self at least once but to have something this real and physical...

Bakura hissed and shifted beneath me, each movement seemed to tighten the hold around my dick and engulf it with a delicious warm heat that earned a soft moan. If there was ever going to be a shred of heaven for me to see then I was experiencing it just now and it seemed heaven was just the pleasure of enjoying sin. "Gah!" The pale thief's cry of pan brought me out of my blissful mental state and back into reality, of which I dug my fingernails into his soft hips for more leverage before starting to thrust into the quivering body.

Such delicious sensations this thief had of offer. Looking farther ahead, I was stunned at the sight of the blue duel monster that Bakura loved to play in battle, she had managed to undress herself and although she lacked one having much of a rack, she did have glorious curves for hips in addition with the female slit a little farther south that had not ever crossed my mind until now. A delicate hand slipped under the thief's chin and tilted it Bakura head father up to face her. His eyes shook enough for me to see he was practically begging her to save him- or perhaps it was something different altogether? Maybe there was a chance he was questioning why she betrayed him to be on my side.

"Not you," Bakura's voice trailed off weakly with a note of sadness that was laced with a spark of anger. Half expecting him to ask why she was joining in on things, I let go of the hips and leaned myself harder against his backside, hooking my arms up from under his armpits, forcing the other male to bend back more into and angle which lead to more bloodshed. A golden bladed sphere was the only part of the Millennium Rod I could see sticking out over the white haired male's wounded arms. Trails of crimson steaming along the cotton white skin, dripping down into the darkness below us.

With a cry, Bakura found himself suddenly becoming the filling to a sandwich between myself and the captivating ghoul. His cry shorted as the female in our threesome moved herself closer putting her crotch to his mouth. I then embedded my long fingernails into his shoulder to encourage him to at least obey her desires since I knew fully well he could not escape my own. The soft wet sound of licking just audible enough to hear over his groaning of disapproval.

Closing my eyes, I listened to all the wondrous sounds around my person. The soft clicking of a moist tongue licking the passage of the pale steal of soul's favorite monster, the muffled hissed at every thrust I made into the other's back entrance, to the sound of every participates distinct noise of pleasure or destine. Unable to talk, the female creature did manage to gasp with little mewls between each gulp of air. As for the thief he was grunting and unable to do much else being his mouth occupied and his body fully restrained to where even if he did attempt to stop, I could always bring back my ghoulish fiends and force him into moving against his will- Then there was my own sickly demented passion. Each minuscule movement and tiny vibration along with the slurps and growls of mixed emotions- it was intoxicating to the point of which it was almost unbearable. Thank fuck I was able to keep that last strand of sanity I had from snapping so I could enjoy this sinful delight.

Cracking my eyes open, blue hands slipped past my line of vision and entangled themselves into my hair before I was face to face, eye to eye, with the seductive woman. Her black conjunctiva highlighting her yellow-green irises in such a way they were practically glowing with a fiery glow similar to a firefly without the flickering. Before long, our lips were connected with my hands tightening their grip on the poor thief's shoulders, something surprisingly wet raced along my lips searching for entry. Hesitantly I parted to make access in which a hungry tongue darted in and raced towards the back of my throat with such ferocity that I had but two options, to gag in surprise or retaliate by returning the gesture. Naturally, I retaliated.

The rocking into the thief slowed a bit as my concentration was suddenly taken by the blue bald woman's wild kissing, her eyes still locked on my own but in narrow slits which made her somehow appealing and even seductive. Her hands pushed my face harder against her own to where our teeth gnashed against each other's making breathing for both of us quicken and suddenly my hips seemed to have a new burst of life to their very own. My rocking into Bakura quickened with hard short pelvic thrusts that created a ball of heat inside my core. Waves of euphoria crashing against my senses like waves against a stone wall, wearing down each nerve into a frenzy of untainted pleasure that only the most natural instinct could provide: sex.

All sense of time was forgotten as the thous of lust went onward. Caressing of soft and hard skin alike slithered over one body to another much similar to that of a pit of snakes only these devilish creatures were all of different tone and make, each psychical characteristic difference from the next making the three of us stand out all the more against one another and somewhere in the mess of things, my hand had slunk down and wrapped itself around the white haired fiend's member, pumping it as if it were my own item in a rough quick pace. Dark Necrofear jolted and broke out of the criminal kissing to gasp for air and lean back still tugging on my golden locks.

Pale hips rocked into my hand then suddenly attempted to cease in their thrusting. "NnnNnnn-no!" the silver haired male sputtered. "-Not you..." Sounded like his mouth was unoccupied and seeing as mine was now free as well since Necrofear had hit her climax and jerked away, I looked down at the other and frowned. _Not you?_ Sounded to me as if this soul snatcher was still lingering for someone other then me. My weaker half no doubt.

"Still thinking about Malik are you?" I snorted and tightened my grasp on his stiff throbbing member. "Shame he's going to die," the words oozed out bitterly with a disgusting taste to them. "The nice thing about hell is that it is a place of eternal damnation," I rattled on, leaving out the part about possibly being reincarnated later on for a second chance. "And the tortures there are so great that even if you managed to be in the same place as the ones you love most, you will never be able to be with them though you will be able to witness them go through their own tortures that will send them over the edge and beyond."

Words were going to be exchanged but I quickly silenced him long enough to pull myself out of the thief. His mouth falling open a gape from my rough exit in which I then knocked him over, the world shifting to accommodate the positioning I wanted him to be in, on his back with the blade of the rod jutting up into the sky as red trickled back down and onto the virtually untouched underarms of white skin.

The only restraint on Bakura's legs let go to be plucked up by the motherly figure of Dark Necrofear who still remained clothes-less. Her glowing chrysophase eyes narrowed once more at the sight before her till the faintest hint of a smirk crosses her thin blue lips. Slowly she walked backward into the dark, rich hies engulfing her form along with the giggling scrap of a doll in her arms, it's good eye swirling around once then out of sight altogether. She certainly was in a better mood then before when this whole thing started...

Legs wrapped around my torso now that they were free to do as they wish in a vain attempt to throw me aside then a sharp bolt of electricity coursed through my body till the legs released me. Bakura's hands twitched into and out of fists while the rest of his shivered in place with his mouth left opened wide, his eyes even wider. At last he gasped now that his motor-functions were working again. This amused me, my Millennium Rod had obeyed me even without me holding it, perhaps it was this realm I had chosen to place us in. "Nice try but you should have know I would have the upper hand." My voice shook slightly from the buzz still running through my veins, at least it hurt him more then it had me and by the looks of the blood around the wound, it had sent enough watts of energy to coagulate the liquid faster then the air itself. "Relax and maybe I won't bite your dick off."

With that I lower my head and parted his legs one more and inched back far enough to get a better angle at licking the white poll in front of me. It was salty in taste and already a tad be messy from the fondling before hand but that didn't matter for long because it was still going into my mouth all the same- and like that it was inside. Hot, mildly salty in taste but at the same time, throbbing and utterly divine. Thin legs moved against my body once more but unable to prevent my actions, this time no electricity was added into the mix of things despite his constant shifting and mutterings of curses and profane language. "Stop it!"

Snaking my tongue around the organ, I coated it heavily with warm saliva and growled in my throat before sucking greedily upon it. I wanted this. The taste, his sex, I wanted him and for a reason I could not pinpoint for the life of me. Was this love? ...Hell no, I was too mature to believe in such a foolish concept, it had to be something else, perhaps lust that was always mistaken for that other cursed L-word. Whatever the case may be, the point was all the same, I wanted this even if it meant he had to give it to me unwillingly...

"Ah-oh- shit!" he swore, absentmindedly bucking his hips into my mouth. My hands now resting on his slender hips to try to keep him in place. "No," he groaned still rocking, or perhaps it was me forcing him into the movements but the result was still the same. "Malik..." My teeth lowered into the hard organ and grazed the skin as I stopped for a moment, hating that begotten host of mine even more then I had just a while ago. "-Oh~ ...Damn you!" Violently he shook his head back and forth trying to get back into reality that it was not Malik but me, his darker half taking advantage of him. "Marik, stop this at once!"

The end of my tongue glided over the tip of his mushroom and to the other side ignoring his demands. He was suffering and somehow I was positive it was all the more addicting then what it would have been if he were giving in. Within a second, his sex was gone from sight and hidden within my mouth, the light throbbing of it quite thrilling and the taste of it was something new altogether for me... Somewhat salty yet strangely bitter but pleasant all at once.

"Marik! I swear that I'm going to kill you for this!" the white haired thief thrashed around only to collapse back into place but not without consequence- A deep scream from far within his chest erupted to the surface with a very distinctive snap from farther up. Seemed his struggling resulted in the Millennium Rod snap either his radius or ulna, could have been both but that would be too hopeful of me really.

Chuckling in my throat, I pressed my tongue harder against the shaft, it's taste so appealing although still strange causing me to wonder if it'd be any better if I were to move more of it farther in. The soft pale legs attempted to close themselves but only kept me in place, giving me a small advantage to deep throating the quivering organ. His struggling was perfect, seemed he was obliging to my request that he not disappoint me after all.

Time must have carried on faster then it felt like as another crack of bone came from farther up once more and something cold ran across the side of my right arm. Opening my eyes more I looked over to see a puddle of spreading crimson growing ever larger as the man beneath me struggled less then ever and fell back with a defeated moan. With a small smirk in the far corner of my lips, I kept to my task till he at least arched up into my mouth and screamed- something inside him let loose and burned the back of my throat forcing me to cough and move away.

"Oh fuck!" I grunted and cough over the scarlet pool as spittle and white liquid that stayed entangled spluttered into the red and fanned out at a snails pace. "You shithead!" The coughing ensued to the point of almost vomiting but my stomach at last settled down and I found myself over the thief again but this time standing on my knees, shaking all the while at best with both hands on his shoulders for support.

"And," the pale one panted heavily then grimaced. "Give you the satisfaction?" A low chuckle pulsated from within his chest till I moved one hand to his throat and squeezed till the vibrations of laughter stopped. "I-" He choked and narrowed his eyes. "Abhor you!"

Releasing my hold around his pretty little neck, I leaned back and started at the handsome defiled thief beneath me. What had I expected him to say, something different? No... Those dark brown eyes only showed affection for one man and that lucky fucker was none other then a shadow of myself, that dumb-fuck, Malik. "So, the feeling is mutual then?" I questioned while pulling the golden artifact free from the other's arms, a trails of rich red dripping off it's tip and onto the white face, staining his perfection farther. "Glad to know it."

With that said I licked the crimson life off the bottom of the blade then proceeded to smirk at the trapped male. He was everything I could have possibly hoped for in another person- another person similar to myself at least but he had chosen the apposing side, a side which had but one path to follow: A path straight to their graves.

Raising my millennium Rod higher into the air, the eye started to glow a brilliant yellow. A pleasing contrast to the darkness that was creeping back in over us till my gaze dropped once more over the thief who was gasping for breath yet again. "It was a real treat fucking with you, Bakura, but I am afraid your time has come." There was another shift in the area we both were in and soon he was looking higher up to see me, his body in a hole six feet beneath my person with a tinge of shadow trailing down into the dark pit. Such amazing impossibilities this realm made into realities. "But I should have know. We are all destined to die alone, trapped within our tortures to justify our existence. Surely you know this to be true."

Dark brown eyes started to quiver for a second then go lax, a small waver for a grin on that pale blood splattered face. "For mortals, I suppose you are correct but what about those people who simply can not die?" I could feel my brow wrinkled with confusion till I swung the Rod to left, over the edge of the grave which started to fill itself up with discolored dirt.  
"Everything dies, Bakura. I'll see to that." His expression hadn't changed even after the earth had started to hide his face from me. He was being buried alive and not freaking out like he should have been. Was he immortal? No-no, how could he be, everything dies, even the gods in the heavens, it's just the mere fact that some people take a bit longer to die then others...

Snorting as the headstone erupted from below, I walked over to it, making sure to walk over the freshly laid soil to brush what remained of it on top of the stone clean. _Bakura_ was the only thing engraved into the simple concrete rectangle. If I had his last name I would have made sure that was on it too but I had not. He was as good as dead now or at least he would be when he'd run out of breath to hold.

"Goodnight my beasts. I'm sorry I didn't feed you today but in the morning, I promise you'll have something new to feast on." I started to walk away then paused and turned back a half step to the looming darkness. "But, if you seem my weaker self, feel free to get rid of him for me." Without another word, I lent down to pick up the other piece to the ancient artifact along with the Ring and opened a path into the other world that was shaded a dark blue where an empty bed laid waiting for me. Shame I had no desire to sleep but it would make a decent sitting place for now till morning.

_But what about those people who simply can not die?_ Bakura, your voice is the only thing left to haunt me now since you are permanently out of my way. Perhaps this was the only part of you that would ever live on as a memory and distraction from my goals, but like any distraction, it could be ignored. _But what about those people who simply can not die?_ With effort...

(I hope I got rid of most of the mistakes in this... Anyway, this was written from my fiendish friend, Kuri! I hope you all enjoy this twisted tale though. Well, I should get to work on my other projects when I find the time and update more often, eh? Well, ja ne for now!)


End file.
